Anger Management
by butherecomesthefall
Summary: There's no way that James and Lily's relationship started off with them simply deciding to date...It took one hell of a fight for this stubborn couple to finally get together..Rated M for graphic smut...Please review x Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!


There's no way that James and Lily's relationship started off with them simply starting to date...It took one hell of a fight to get this stubborn couple together...Rated M for graphic smut...Please review x

**Ok I still have a long fic coming up and the sequel to Slightly Detained but this was stuck in my head and until I wrote it and uploaded it I couldn't write anything else...Let me know what you think.**

**Anger Management**

"I'm going to KILL him!"

Lily stormed down charms corridor in a furious rage scattering a group of first years in her path.

"Lils! Lils! He probably didn't…"

"Don't you dare tell me he didn't do it Remus Lupin because I know right well he did."

"James isn't like that!" The teenager pleaded as he ran after the angry girl, valiantly trying to stop her.

"Save it Remus: That boy is DEAD!"

Remus gave up and watched as her red hair flicked around the corner and disappeared. Sighing he turned back towards the library shaking his head as he walked. Lily strode swiftly towards the portrait of the drunken monks that guarded the Head's dormitory.

"Uric the Oddball!" She cried as she approached, causing it to swing forward and admit her to the room. She walked right across the circular sitting room she shared with the Head Boy and straight towards his room.

"Alohomora" she muttered flicking her wand at the lock and she burst through James's bedroom door ill prepared for the sight that greeted her.

"Oh dear God Black put some clothes on!"

"What the hell are you doing here Lil?"

"I could ask you the same question!" She fumed as she watched Sirius and a girl she recognised as a Hufflepuff sixth year frantically dress. "Using the Head's dormitory as your own personal sex den now are you?"

"Well I felt sorry for the bed seeing as James wasn't getting any action." He looked at her pointedly and smirked. "What were you doing bursting into his room anyway? Finally come to your senses?"

Lily felt a fresh wave of anger at Sirius's insinuation.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! If you don't want it to be more tell me where that rotten toe bag is right now!"

The couple shrank under the pure force of Lily's rage. Sirius took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and turned his back on Lily, tapping it with his wand and muttering. He tapped it again, turned back and looked her in the eye. "He's walking in this direction from the Gryffindor tower. Should be here any second."

Three pairs of eyes drifted towards the portrait waiting for the Head Boy's imminent arrival. As the door swung open Sirius and the Hufflepuff girl half ran towards it, startling the poor teenager.

"It was nice knowing you mate." Sirius told the bemused boy, clapping one hand firmly on his shoulder whilst the other cheekily squeezed his floozy's ass. The door shut behind them and James caught sight of Lily's seething form in the middle of the room. He sighed with exasperation as he threw down his bag.

"Go on, enlighten me. What have I done now?"

"As if you don't bloody well know Potter." She spat.

"Lily much as I adore you I can't possibly keep track of your every move now can I? Hard and all as I try…"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you had nothing to do with that sign in the library?"

"What sign Lily?"

"The big mural on the library wall with the slogan: 'Fuck me, Lily!' written in huge red and gold letters."

"Red and gold letters? Well that's one way of displaying house spirit." James remarked dryly. "Lily you should know me better than to write something so crude." His brow furrowed in annoyance.

"Oh please Potter who else would so pathetic to write something like that on the walls?"  
James bristled. "Pathetic! YOU are calling ME pathetic?"

"Yes James, yes I am." She looked at the black haired boy. His eyes were growing dark with anger and resentment as he straightened up and looked her straight in the eye. He advanced two steps towards her and spoke in a low dangerous voice.

"Yeah Lily? And what exactly makes me pathetic? The fact that I happen to like you? The fact that I'm open with my feelings? The fact that I continue to think you're worth the effort despite the fact that you can't even attempt to be civil towards me?"

Lily was slightly taken aback by James's behaviour. Usually he was flirting his way out of trouble or pleading with her so she was surprised to see him take a stand. That said, she was far too stubborn to just back down.

"Well why would you act so defensive if you had nothing to be ashamed of?"

"I'm always on the defence with you!" James roared.

"Merlin's beard Lily you always assume I'm in the wrong. Do you think I'm the only man in this school that fancies you? No! I'm just the only one that isn't terrified of you. The only one who isn't threatened by the fact that you have brains, the only one who sees past that short temper you have and sees how beautiful you are on the inside. I've never done anything but be nice to you Lily, I've done everything I possibly could to impress you. I've stopped boasting, I've settled down in class- I even would have given up Quidditch if Sirius hadn't talked me out of it. All this was just to make you see how much I really love you."

Lily looked at the dark-haired boy in astonishment at this last admission _"He was going to give up Quidditch for me…" _she thought as she watched him pace the circular common room, clearly agitated.

"And you still think I'm capable of writing something like _that _on the walls of the library. Do you now what there's no pleasing you Evans. Sirius was right I'm just wasting my time on you. Time to bloody well move on." James kicked the edge of the red couch in sheer frustration and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going Potter? This isn't over!"

James spun around to face her, noting her flushed face and furious eyes.

"How the HELL was I supposed to know that you were changing for me. I never asked you to change for me I had just assumed that you were maturing with age like most normal wizards do or is James Potter too high and mighty for such mundane normality? You swan around here for years knowing how good-looking and athletic you are- bragging about your talent and worse still being able to back it up so you got more attention still for it. And suddenly you change and become charming and studious and yet still keep your mischief going to the point where every girl in this school would kill for a date with you- including McGonagall! And they get it too don't they? How many dates have you gone on in the past 3 months? Nine was it? Yeah you're madly in love with me alright…and sleeping with every other girl in the school to prove it too."

James laughed bitterly. "Oh come on Evans. You've never given me an indication you were interested. These girls were just me trying to distract myself…I have needs you know! And nice to know you're keeping count…shows you really care…or maybe you're jealous..."

Lily rolled her eyes at this remark but couldn't deny it. Every time he had gone to Hogsmeade on a date with some other girl she had lay awake in bed waiting for the sounds of female laughter telling her that he was back and that he wasn't alone. She'd pace her room muttering curses under her breath, sometimes even going out to let loose at James under the pretence that the noise had woken her, but deep down she was angry at herself for not allowing herself to acknowledge her real feelings for him.

"But then again you didn't seem to care so much last year when you were fucking Gideon Prewett for six bloody months. Was my love life preying on your mind when you were meeting him in empty classrooms?"

Lily flared with indignation. "Who I see is none of your god damn business Potter… and things were going fine with Gideon until that interesting tackle you two had at in the last match of the season."

"I was just trying to catch the snitch..."

"Like hell you were! And the tip of your broomstick just happened to collide perfectly with his groin? Even Madame Pomfrey was lost for words at _that _injury."

James had the good grace to look ashamed.

"Well things obviously weren't going well considering you broke up after that…" he began hopefully.

"Not half! He was barely able to walk for a month! He broke up with me by owl and never spoke to me again in case you decided to finish the job. I was mortified."

She half glanced up at James and smirked evilly "Not even my offer to kiss it better every night for a month would change his mind."

She turned her back as he audibly growled with jealousy and anger. Even the thought of Lily kissing anyone else was enough to send him into a jealous rage but the idea of her being on her knees…well it didn't bear thinking about.

"Anyway Potter, this hardly explains why you've been whoring yourself around the school when you're supposedly hung up on me." Lily posed the question in an accusatory fashion but her stomach was tight as she waited for the answer.

James removed his glasses and started to clean them absentmindedly. "I'm not going to lie and say I didn't feel anything for them. I wouldn't sleep with anyone I didn't have some sort of feelings for. Especially Ruth, I know you didn't like her but she's a lovely girl."

James replaced his glasses as Lily grumbled under her breath. James had been seeing Ruth for four months and it had looked like they would get serious until the Gideon Prewett incident. Ruth had realised she'd always play second fiddle to Lily and broke it off. James stopped and looked directly at Lily.

"But if you really think I calmed down to impress them you're wrong. I just went out with them to shut Sirius up and to take my mind off you- to stop myself from going insane!"

Lily looked up at him from under her long red eyelashes, her face contorting with anger once again.

"And yet I was just supposed to assume all this change was for me? What am I supposed to be? Telepathic? Nice one Potter!" she spat as tears welled up in her eyes.

"EVERYTHING I do is for you Evans!! Everything. For the love of Merlin everyone in this school knows that. I'd apparate to the moon if that's what you want. But do you know what Evans? I'm done. I'm finished. I'm sick of constantly being rejected by you so you win. You finally win. You'll never have to worry about me flirting with you again. I'm done."

James marched past Lily towards the portrait hole in a fit of pure rage. Lily grabbed him by the arm and shoved him against the wall. She grabbed the front of his robes and wrenched him down towards her capturing his lips in a furious kiss. She released him slightly.

"Don't you dare walk out on me Potter." She pulled him towards her again and grabbing the back of his head with her right hand she kissed him as if her very life depended on it. James, who had been momentarily stunned, suddenly came to his senses. Frowning hard he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and wrenched her off him. Spinning her around he held her fast against the wall.

"What the FUCK Evans!!" His furious eyes met hers as he searched them for answers.

"What Potter? I thought you wanted me? Or was that all lies too?"

James let go of her as if he had been burned.

"Is this some kind of game to you? Are you trying to screw with my head of something?"

Lily walked to the centre of the room angry, with him or with herself- even she didn't know anymore.

"Oh go on Potter. Go. Leave. Find one of the sixth years for a quick fumble in one of the broom closets and leave me in peace."

"You just kissed me Evans."

"I'm aware of that Potter, there's the highlight of your life for you, now get the hell away from me."

James picked up one of the vases that were on the desk beside him and threw it against the wall in a roar of frustration. Lily flinched as it shattered into a thousand pieces and wheeled around to face the fuming male in front of her.

"You just can't stand the fact that you're not the only one I've been running after can you?"

Lily took a step towards him with her arms folded.

"I don't know what you're raving about Potter."

"You can't stand the thought of my arms around another girl can you?"

James eyes shone with anger and realisation as she took another step towards him. "You've lost the plot…"

"All that talk of the girls I've been with…you can't stand the thought of me kissing someone else can you?

"I really don't know what you're talking about Potter!"

Both their voices were getting louder as she stepped towards him.

"Never mind the thoughts of me kissing someone I bet you really can't stand the thought of me making love to someone else…"

Lily eyes flashed with an unreadable emotion and her voice shook.

"Well you're right there, the thought of you…having sex… does truly sicken me."

"Just admit it Evans! You're jealous pure and simple."

"You're raving… you make me want to vomit"

"Admit it!"

"ALRIGHT! I admit it." Lily bellowed. "Are you flippin' happy now you son on a…"

Her sentence was cut off by a fierce kiss. James wrapped his arms around the petite Head girl as he lifted her easily in his athletic arms. She responded in kind, deepening the kiss with an intense passion as she unclasped his robes, allowing them to fall to the ground before attending to her own. James carried her to his bedroom without even breaking the kiss and threw her down on his bed.

"Smooth Potter, I bet that move is a real hit with the ladies." Lily remarked dryly as he pulled his t-shirt over his head exposing his ribbed torso and toned arms. James looked down at her almost in contempt at her remark.

"Evans, don't you ever just shut up?"

He leant down and ripped open her shirt, killing any retort she was bout to voice. He leaned down and started kissing her neck…slowly he planted kissed in a fine trail down her throat and towards her chest as she arched her body towards him in response. Her breasts strained to break free of her bra as his hands and mouth skimmed her body. Up and down the contours of her waist and back up her stomach he explored every inch except where she was desperate for him to touch. She shimmied out of what was left of her shirt in the hope that he would take the hint. She arched her back in his direction and he groaned as her leg grazed his erection. She sat up and pushed her chest against his, frantically trying to get him to take off her bra. James smirked as he continued to tease her neck with his tongue while his hands worked her sides. Lily ran her hands though his hands through his hair and attempted to guide his head down and his hands up but with no luck. She half cried in frustration.

"Please..." she whimpered whilst removing the bra herself.

"Please what Evans…?"

James whispered devilishly as he watched her free her perfectly rounded bosoms. "Touch me…she moaned.

He paused. "Is that a request I hear?"

"Please don't make me beg Potter…just please…please!"

"Oh you already are begging…"

He brought his two hands up and gently brushed her nipples. Lily drew in her breath sharply as he expertly teased her nipples between his finger, bending down to moisten them, capturing them in his mouth and lightly grazing them with his teeth. Lily moaned and she could feel herself getting wetter by the minute as his hand moved towards the zip of her skirt. James deftly removed it and traced the hem of Lily's thong with his finger.

"A thong Evans? In this weather!"

Lily scoffed at his remark and flipped onto her front. "Are you saying you don't like the view from behind Potter?"

James grunted his approval at her firm buns that framed her skimpy underwear. Lily grinned and rose to a doggy position slowly whilst tracing his lower body with her ass until James succumbed to her teasing. He leaned against the bed in an attempt to stay upright. Lily grabbed him and threw him on his back. She straddled him as she kissed him fiercely, her nipples grazing against his chest, her hands tangled in his thick black hair. She moved down swiftly, undoing his jeans and tugging off his boxers, freeing his manhood. She drew a sharp breath at the sight.

"Jesus James it seems the lack of development in your brain was made up in other areas!"

"Was that a compliment Evans?"

"Shut up Potter."

Lily wrenched herself off the gloating teenager and hopped off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

James launched himself off the bed and after the petite redhead, pinning her against the bedroom wall, his hard member pushing against her stomach.

"Don't forget who's in charge here," he breathed in her ear.

"Is that right?" Lily lowered her hand down slowly and cupped his balls and started massaging them gently. James faltered slightly as he savoured the feel of her hard nipples against his bare chest and the feel of her slender fingers. Regaining his senses he grabbed his wand and muttered a contraception spell before flinging his wand to the floor. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Bit optimistic Potter don't you think?"

James reached down and ripped her thong off and in one swift movement lifted her buttocks, wrapped her legs around him and entered her in one stroke. Lily cried out in pain and pleasure. She grabbed James by the back of his head and pulled him towards her.

"Fuck me Potter, and don't you dare hold back."

James groaned and proceeded to follow the girl's instructions. Lily began to feel things she didn't realise were possible. It wasn't the act, the pulsating rhythm of James Potter thrusting in and out of her was incredible, but it was the look in his eyes, the way his breath on her face threatened to melt her, the fact that she had a dull ache in her chest getting more pronounced at every moment that made this… heavenly. For the first time in her life Lily forgot to think, she didn't analyse. All she could concentrate on was this shaggy-haired annoyance that had put everything on the line for her, that adored her was giving himself to her in ways that made her want to reciprocate.

She grabbed the back of his head and forced his head to hers in a burning kiss. Her hips thrust against his as he pounded into her. Her back was hurting from the friction with the wall but she didn't care. She wanted it. She wanted him.

"Harder Potter…Harder!"

"Shit Evans"

She was getting close…they could both feel it. She tensed around him as she began to climax.

"Potter...Potter…Potter…Potter…Oh James!"

"Lily!"

He came right with her as they slowed down. Still grinding against each other James helped her wind down as he pushed the last of his erection within her. Her fingers ran through his hair as he gently stroked her face.

"James." She breathed as she looked deep into his loving eyes and smiled gently.

"Lily." He smiled back and gently withdrew, laying her gently to the floor.

"Your still an ass you know."  
"You wouldn't have it any other way." He replied as they gently kissed.


End file.
